He's Dedicated to Roses
by PoisonFireWings
Summary: If you were a girl, we would never have met" "Well- to...to be honest with you- I AM a girl-" Plain when she's a girl, but disguised as a guy, she's got a good body, is awesome at fighting and has a handsome face... Continues inside Rated M, SessKag


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or this story plot. I'm basing this off of a manga I read, called He's Dedicated to Roses

**Summary: **"If you were a girl, we would never have met" "Well- to...to be honest with you- I AM a girl-" Plain when she's a girl, but disguised as a guy, she's got a good body, is awesome at fighting and has a handsome face. Despite thinking that Kagome is a guy, Sesshomaru falls in love with her. Now everyone thinks that Sesshomaru is gay, Kagome wants to tell him the truth. "What should I do? If they know I'm a girl -" But at what cost...?

* * *

There were few teenagers at this building. It was a rather large building. It had many rooms, a gym, and a cafeteria. Most people would call this place a high school. It just happened that school was over and there were a few students staying after school. Either they were in clubs or they were helping clean the place up. Why? It just happened that cleaning was punishment for whoever didn't do their homework. Brooms scrapped across the floor and ground. Leaves were piled up. The hallway was currently getting mopped by a single female. Apparently she didn't forget to do her homework though, or it was just their turn to clean up the school.

The raven haired girl finished up the hallway. She looked at the place satisfied with her work. She was finally finished, her school day was over. Her attention flowed over to the bucket of dirty water on the floor. What caused her attention was that the bucket fell over. The pair of brown orbs looked over at the two girls, who knocked it over. They were known as the Twins. They were always together and up to no good. The one twin had short black hair, which was always in a high ponytail. The pair of red eyes stared hard at the cleaning girl. The other girl was a bit shorter than the other. She had pure white hair and dark eyes. It was odd that they were sister, let alone twins. The taller one was Kagura, and the shorter one is Kanna.

The twins looked at the raven haired girl. The dorky girl had her hair in two braids, one and each side. She had glasses that covered her eyes. Unknown to any of the students there, she didn't really need glasses, it was just for show. "What the heck are you doing?" she almost yelled at the two of them. She had just taken time out of her schedule to clean the hallways. It wasn't like she had the choice though. Kagome glared at the two of them through her fake glasses.

Glares were sent back at the working girl. "Aren't you working hard, playing Miko Kikyo's maid," Kagura flouted, "Today was Kikyo's day to clean." The bully stood there so proudly with her arms crossed over her chest. She pushed the raven haired girl up against the wall. "Instead of serving stuck up, spoiled Kikyo, why not serve me?" The look in the pair of red eyes looked deadly. That suggestion wasn't much of giving Kagome a choice, but rather force.

"Like hell I would. Serving bitch to another." This aggravated look painted onto the short haired one's expression. It looked like there was a vein popping on her forehead. _'How dare this bitch call me a bitch?! Let alone deny a once in a lifetime offer,'_ Kagura mental voice stated. Annoyed at this girl, she took the bucket of dirty water and threw it onto the floor. The water poured out onto the floor. It looked like it was just going to take Kagome longer to clean up the halls. "Why don't you carry on maid?" she commented as she walked away.

Kagome looked as if she wanted to kill that girl, who was just an immature bitch. She made a fist and was about to attack them. It took all her will power not to. Her arm started to shake that was how much anger she had built up. "Kikyo is going to be angry that I'll be late." The maid took the mop in hand and quickly cleaned up the mess that was just made.

Finishing in record time, she hastily rushed out the door and to the park. She noticed that Kikyo was over by the bench through her lens, sitting there in all her glory. "Sorry I'm late." There was the Miko sitting there surrounding by three different guys. Everyone thought that Kikyo was pretty, as a plus, she was rich. What isn't there to like about her? Well…she's a bitch; but she didn't act like that in front of guys that she liked. Although her bitchy side always came out around Kagome.

"I thought you would drown in a toilet or something," Kikyo sneered. Kagome not in any position to say anything back at her just acted like she had no idea what she meant. It was only because of the situations that she was going through; if it wasn't for that she would beat the living shit out of this Miko. "Um…Sorry." She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"It's Kagome, the clumsy one and always slow on things," one of the guys told the others. Another one of the guys made the comment of, "If she was only clumsy I would forgive her, but I just can't forgive her looks." Laughter filled the males' lungs. Kagome has no choice but to take the comments. If she wasn't Kagome right now, she would beat them up.

Kikyo, seeing this as an opportunity to put on a nice act, said, "Don't be so harsh, at least she's a nice person." The three boys kept their mouth shut after that. They didn't want to anger Kikyo or anything. After all she was the pretty person in school. "Well, shall we go?" The spoiled girl got up from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Kagome naturally wanted to know where she was going, since she would probably get tagged along. Kikyo liked have her personal maid go placed with her. Only because she didn't need to do anything; nothing but look pretty and innocent.

"Kagome, you can just run along home. The guys said that they would treat me to steak. To be honest, I would want you to come along, but they said no," she said acting all innocent. Kagome never feel for that innocent act, not since they first met. Back then she didn't know what to expect from her. "Sorry, we don't feel like treating the maid also," one of the guys stated. The four of them started to walk off to the streets of the city.

This left Kagome all alone, making this the perfect chance for her to cope with her emotions. She was feeling so much anger. There was only one way to get out this anger. Her slender hand reached up and removed her fake glasses. She pulled out her crappy cell phone. She sent a text message to a group of guys. She knew they were always together. The message read 'The person who challenged me! I'm going to break you today so come to the river bank now.' Her finger pushed the send button. She also sent a text to her only two friends. After all she was going to fight this group all by herself, which would be insane.

The pair of brown eyes looked around; making sure no one was around her. Once she confirmed that no one was near her. She rushed into the boys' bathroom before anyone noticed. She walked into one of the stalls. In a few minutes, she changed from her school uniform into guy clothing. She wore a lose shirt, which partly hide her breast. The other thing that helped keep the fact that she wasn't a guy was the bonding around her chest. She almost walked out of the bathroom with her braids still in. _'Crap, my hair.'_ She quickly took out the holders and shook her head. This made her hair fly everywhere. Her looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was messy enough her to her be mistaken for a guy. The cross-dresser didn't want anyone to know that she was really a girl. As her finishing touch, she placed a bandanna in her hair. Luckily for her she didn't wear any make-up for anything. It was just less work for her to do. It's not like her family had money for make-up.

Meanwhile over by the river bank, a group of seven guys waited just like they were told. "You're saying that Kai will fight us today," one of the guys asked. The leader of the group nodded, "Yeah, I got the text." If he called them out, where was he. _'Maybe he's chickening out,'_ the leader thought. After all there was no way he could take the seven of them all by himself. No guy is that strong. Such odds of him winning this fight is very slim. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm going," one of the guys started to walk away; only to walk right into a punch.

All seven guys looked over to what the commotion was. Seven pairs of eyes had shook hinted in them. Why caused this, a short guy that punched their friend. This guy was short and had a famine face and figure. Even his hands were small. It didn't look like he was muscular like they imagined. "Kai?!" the leader said in shook. He didn't think he would actually show. Who would fight all seven of them?

The famine looking guy was ready to take out his stress on these guy. He kinda felt bad for them, the poor guys. They were just being used to take out his stress on. "That's right, I'm Kai." This short guy also had a famine voice, the only thing that made it sound like a guy's voice was the texture; there was definitely a more rough texture than a girl's voice. The guy that he just punched finally recovered from the blow and got off the ground. "Ha! You're Kai. I heard he is crazily strong, but you look as if you're a girl." This just ticked Kai off even more, if his day wasn't bad enough, now he was being underestimated; even with his reputation. The petite guy walked another foot and kicked the guy in the stomach.

In the matter of seconds, that guy was unconscious on the ground. The other six started to back away, surprised that he took their friend out so fast. The leader though logically, a better word would be statistically. There was no way he could take out all six off them. "There's only one of him and six of us. No matter how strong he is, he can't take us out by himself." Kai always laughed at how stupid they were. The only thing that stopped him was his stress and the awful day. He mental shook his head. "You challenged me without knowing I always have two friends with me."

The look on those guys face was simply priceless. They looked as if they were going to piss themselves. Then they started to back away. One of the guys grabbed down below as if he really was going to piss himself. "Even if my friends, I'm the one that does most of the work."

This was when the leader decided to stop being scared. It was time to bluff. Luckily for him he always had a believable face. "You're looking down on us. We're are unbeatable in the northern regions." Of course that was a lie. Sadly that didn't exactly work. Kai knew they weren't that good of fighter, which is partially why he choice to accept their invite. They were easy prey to take his anger out on. Fighting was the best way for him to relieve stress. The leader decided to throw a punch at the short guy, showing that the fight was starting.

Kai noticed that this guy was actually slow. He easily backed out of the way. This match he wasn't even going to break a sweat. With one switch motion, he counter attacked; a knee jammed into his crock. "Don't worry, I hit you lightly. So you'll since be able to have kids." Although he doubt that he would have children, after all who would want to have children with him. His attention went to the other five. "With your skill level, mind as well freaking attack all at once."

The group of five looked at each other and nodded, this was a single to attack at once. The group of seven reduced to five charged at the famous fighter. One of the members threw a punch at him in hopes that his team mate would distract him. Kai extended his leg into the one guy's stomach, and then extended his hand in the opposite direction, blocking the punch. Within a few minutes seven guys laid on the group. Most of them unconscious, maybe one or two of them weren't. If they were smart, they wouldn't get up.

As Kai finished off the last guy, two other teenager walked over to the scene. One of them had short brown hair, his strands were in a small pony-tail. "My, aren't you impatience." The other gut had long pure white hair, just like Kanna. "Bastard, you didn't leave any action for me," he commented, the pair of amber eyes looked at the guys on the ground. Kai looked at the mess he made. He was finally stress free, it was just what he needed after a stressful day.

"I see you used them as a punching bag," Miroku said as he walked over. Kai turned around to see the two of them. "Inuyasha, Miroku. I'm feeling better now, thank you." He probably acted more like a girl around them than a boy. These guys were his only two friends. "I was inching for a fight too," Miroku said. The short fighter walked over to him and took his arm and started to scratch it. "Is it alright if I scratch it for you?" he teased and took the term literately.

The guy with short hair wrapped his arm around the small guy. "If you were a girl, you would be 90% my type," he teased him back. This made heat rush to Kai's face. A light shade of pink rose to his cheeks. He slipped out of his hold and quickly thought of an escape, "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." He started to walk away along the river bank and up to the main street.

Inuyasha looked at the dark haired guy. "What's with you teasing Kai? You know he doesn't like to be touch," he said annoyed at the guy. "But he's just so cute. He has a small, fair face like a girl's, but when you watch him fight, he's full of engery."

The other guy nodded in agreement. "I guess, but we don't know much about him. All we know is his name. We don't know what school he goes to or about his family." One would expect for them to know more than his name. Especially since they've been friends for such a long time.

"That doesn't really matter in the long run. All that matters is that we are good friends now." It was through Kai that made the two of them friends in the first place.

"So you said that if Kai was a girl, she would be 90% your type of girl. What's the other 10%?" Inuyasha asked referring to earlier. Heck...it couldn't hurt to ask, he was only curious. Miroku smirked, "The remaining 10% is the bute. I like girls with big butes.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's chapter one. Not bad for my first fan fiction, if I don't say so myself. Please review.  
Until next time.


End file.
